Someone like me
by Beyond my mask
Summary: What if Kate Beckett adopted Peter after he lost both his uncle and his aunt, what if Peter finally understood the meaning of a Mother's love through Detective Kate Beckett, how will this change our favorite web head?
1. I'm adopting you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman nor Castle...**

**AN: Anyway! New story! whoope! and it star's your friendly neighbourhood spiderman and of course your wonderful cast of Castle character's! anyway, Peter is 16 and yeah imagine the ultimate marvel version of Peter in this fic and there will be exclusion of character's alot of character's and inclusion as well which mean's DC universe come's into play in this as well! so onward with the story! and no I'm not abandoning my Spidey's spinning web story cause well I hit a writer's block for that, but I will update it but for now this is all you got :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm adopting you**

_"Yeah...I paid the price, both of them dead ...and who's fault? no one but your's Parker...no one but your's. Both of them shot by the same guy...the same guy who I should have stopped...shot right in their own home, now where do I go? go live out on the street's...who care's about that? I was the one indirectly responsible for their death's...me and no one else"_ thought Peter as he looked down at the grave of his beloved uncle and aunt.

_"I gained great power, uncle Ben but I...failed to uphold a responsibilty to it, I'm sorry, I really am, I should have stopped him, I should have done something! but I didn't and now aunt May and you paid the price. After everything you did to raise me up like this, I repay it to you by being irresponsible and letting both of you...die" _thought Peter as he guilted himself with these feeling's. A hand placed on his shoulder brought him out of his depression..

"Come on kid, I'll get you some decafe..." came a voice. Peter turned to find a man about his height, a little taller than himself with a darkish skin tone and a suit adorning his body. Not the typical suit but the one which police officer's wear when they lose someone close to them. Badge's placed around the upper part of the suit. Peter slowly smiled at the man as he came into eye contact with him.

"Thank's captain Montgomery..." smiled Peter as he turned around to meet the man..

"Oh come on kid! didn't I tell you it was Monty...only between you and me though. No need to let those kid's know right?" chuckled the captain as he patted Peter.

"Right..." came Peter's drawled out reply.

"Hey! hey! chin up kid. Your uncle nor your aunt wouldn't want to see you like this, you weren't responsible so enough with the long face already. Your starting to look older than me" chuckled the captain as Peter smiled widened a little.

"Now come on, I'll get you back to the precint, we can discuss what you want to do from there alright?" said Montgomery as he and Peter then slowly treaded back to his police car, the other onlooker's smiled at Peter. He paid them no mind as he treaded along behind the police captain. Peter saddled into the front seat of the police car, the people who had known Ben and May Parker had come and visited, paid their respect's and had left earlier, Peter on the other hand didn't leave, it had been three to four hour's since the funeral ended, Peter wouldn't leave. Lamenting, blaming himself for causing their death's, he finally conceeded that he wouldn't let what happened to him happen to other's. No he wouldn't do it for the fame not because he needed to with the power he was given, no..he would do it to fight the pain, the same pain that ate him away since losing the last remnant's of his family. His decision had been made as the ride to the precint was silent. On reaching there, they went in, Peter got some sympathising look's in as he followed the captain back to his office. He silently closed the door as he Peter sat down in his seat witht he captain sitting opposite to him.

"Well Peter...what are you going to do from here on?" asked captain Montgomery.

"Move on with my life, I'll live right there or I'll sell the house and make a living somewhere..."

"You can't be serious...this world is cruel Peter, you wouldn't last a minute out there!"

"You'd be surprised..."

"No Peter, it's my obligation to your uncle, I won't let you out of this room until you find a better solution, I'll lock you up here if I have to."

"You can't do that! it's my life! I'll live it how I want to!"

"And I'm telling you that your letting your anger and yoru frustration guide you!"

"It's better than nothing!"

"No Peter! it's not! look I know your angry, I know you blame yourself for your aunt and uncle's death's but it's not your fault! get that through your head! what happened...happened"

Peter slowly calmed down as he bit back a retort. No matter what he knew, Montgomery was right. It was really him against the world right now. Captain Montgomery's voice broke him from his musing's..

"Cooled off yet? Peter..."

"...Yeah...I'm sorry.."

"Don't be, your still just a teenager with raging hormone's to boot. I know what it's like, I've been there..." chuckled the captain as he looked at Peter. Peter bit back a groan, everyone was on his case about being a teenager lately.

"Fine sir...do you have any other better idea's then? cause well I'm stumped..." said a defeated Peter..

"Actually I do, remember detective Beckett?"

"Yeah...where you going with this?"

"Listen, hear me out, you weren't the only one devasted by your aunt and uncle's murder, so was she. You see Peter, detective Beckett lost her mother just like how you lost your aunt and uncle. Your uncle knew her personally and was a sort of father figure to her after all that. Joanna Beckett was murdered, your uncle Benjamin was, well let's just say he was like a brother to her but unlike you she never found out who killed her mother. Your uncle Benjamin steered her from that path. And I'm pretty sure she's going damn well back on it after what happened to him." explained Montgomery.

"Alright...so why are you telling me about Kate now?" asked Peter.

"Kate?" asked a curious captain Montgomery

"Well when uncle Ben first introduced me to her, she well told me to call her by her first name, she said she would cut my eye's out if I called her "detective Beckett" Is something wrong?" asked a puzzled Peter.

"Well atleast your acquianted with her." chuckled the captain "Anyway, like I was saying...she offered to adopt you"

Peter's eye's flashed with surprise "Adopt me? but but why?"

"Well, it's just like I told you, she feel's a need to pay your uncle back for helping her through...that phase, she think's of you as her way to repay your uncle..." explained captain Montgomery.

Peter took it in for a few moment's, if he moved in with detective Beckett, it would be awkward but what other option's did he have?...he could make it through his high school and college if he needed to by selling his aunt and uncle's house and he could still study here in manhattan and also prevent anything else from happening to innocent people, he had an obligation and he needed to fulfill it.

"Think it over Peter...she's just like you..." came the captain's calm voice.

Peter made his decision as he met the gaze of the calm captain Montgomery.

"I..."

* * *

**With Kate Beckett...**

"Do you think he'll accept your offer Beckett?" asked a voice..

"I don't know Castle, if he does, he does..if he doesn't then I don't know what he's going to do..." said detective Beckett as she watched the conversation between Peter Parker and her captain.

"You want him to accept, don't you?" came Castle's questioning voice.

"I do Castle, I do but I don't know if he will, after all that happened to him in the last few day's, he has this thing about me adopting him up, it's a load on his shoulder's right now.." explained Kate as she viewed teh ongoing conversation.

"Your close to the kid aren't you?"

"A little...not so much, was close to his uncle though, he was a wonderful man.." smiled detective Beckett.

"Heh! is that why you got him that plush toy when he was thirteen" said Esposito as he walked to the two people.

"Shut up Esposito!" said a calm Beckett

"He's a boy, Beckett not a plush doll loving girly girl, you told me yourself that the kid got a good app in science and what do you go and do? you get him a plush doll, great thinking" said a sarcastic Ryan as he joined in the conversation.

"What is this? kill Beckett day?" scoffed the detective as she got off the table she was sitting on.

"Woah oh, I think you made her angry" chided Castle as he watched Beckett leave and go to the precint's coffee place.

"Lay off her you guy's, she's having a rough day, losing another person she care's about and also she want's to take care of that kid, you guy's belittling about how she didn't know what he liked only make's her feel worse about herself.." said Lanie as she came into the conversation.

"It was just a joke, I don't know about her adopting that kid, but if he does accept, I know that Beckett won't let him out of her sight for a moment" chuckled Esposito

"You know, in all honesty I do love that batman plush doll..." said Peter as he came up behind them with a chuckling captain.

"You do?" asked a shocked Ryan, Lanie glared at him "I mean of course you do! I love plush doll's too!"

There was an eere silence in the room as everyone gave Ryan an indecrulous stare. Peter was, well he was baffled as well, a teenager loving a plush doll is kinda okay but an adult? He made a mental note to stay away from Ryan on all possible occasion's.

"What? he can love plush doll's and I can't?" asked Ryan as he looked at each member in the room, Peter looked to captain Montgomery to save them from this disposition. Captain Montgomery cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Anyway, Peter you go up ahead and meet detective Beckett, I'll handle the doll lover over here, alright?" said Montgomery as he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Sure" smiled Peter as he passed the group surrounding him. The other's watched him go as they settled around Montgomery.

"So?..." drawed out Castle.

"You'll just have to wait Rick" smiled Montgomery.

* * *

**With Peter and Kate...**

Peter came and stood behind Beckett trying to sum up his word's, she turned around carrying a mug of coffee in her left hand, she was momentarily startled when she saw Peter, in shock she released the grip on her mug. The mug fell, Peter's spider agility kicked in as he quickly caught the mug stopping it from shattering on the floor. He caught it and then slowly raised his body up so that his face could meet Beckett;s face.

"Sorry Peter, got a little shocked there.." said Kate as she took the mug back into her hand all the while being baffled at how fast Peter had caught the mug, it was a blur to her as she shook out of the strain of thought. Peter got straight down to business.

"I don't know why you want to adopt me detective Beckett, I ain't worth it... said Peter as he looked down onto the floor of the precint building., guilt riding his feature's. Kate looked shocked at the statement

"Peter, I..." before she could finish what she was going to say, Peter looked up to her.

"Listen if your going to say it's because you owe uncle Ben alot then drop it, I ain't worth that..." said Peter as he looked at Beckett right in the eye. Kate Beckeet was shocked at the word's coming out of Peter's mouth. She then got angry while watching Peter beliltling himself infront of her.

"Peter shut up." came Kate Beckett's stern voice. Peter stopped his rambling's as he looked up.

"But..."

"No but's...it's not because I owe your uncle alot, I wanted to take you in cause well for one thing who's going to look out for you now? the other thing I may be the only one who understand's what your going through right now...I'm not doing it cause I have to, I'm doing it because I want to..." explained Kate as she leaned on the table.

"Still it doesn't mean you should take a burden like me on you...I'll find somewhere else..so thank's alot detective Beckett, I'll keep in touch though." smiled Peter as he turned around to exit the room. Beckett reached out to him as he almost left the room, placing a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned around.

"Peter, if that's how you want it, then I'm adopting you whether you like it or not" came Kate' stern voice.

Peter blinked as he took in what she had said. "Say what?"

"Just like I said, I'm taking you in whether you like it or not, Castle got all the paper's ready with his connection's and I just need to sign it..." said Beckett

Peter's eye's widened "You wouldn't"

She smirked "I would"

There was a momentary silence as Peter glared at detective Beckett, neither letting go of their glare. There was a deadlock like a mother ordering her son to obey the command set forth by her. Peter sighed as his mouth then began to move.

"I'll go back to my school then?"

"Yup"

"No nightout's?"

"Curfew is at seven thirthy"

"Oh come on! that's just half an hour more than aunt May's!"

"Fine, Curfew is at eight and not a minute longer..."

"Fine..."

"Any girlfriend's I should know about?"

"What? no! not interested"

"Uh huh..."

"Dinner?"

"Served at nine, if I'm out then I'll leave you enough cash..."

"No worries, I can cook"

"Really?"

"Kinda...well sorta"

"I'll take that as a no then..."

"No really! I can!"

"I'll hold you to that, but if you kill my kitchen, no dinner for a week"

"Obviously"

"What was that?"

"Nothing...nothing at all!"

"What if I get a part time job?"

"Are you planning on one?"

"Kinda...so what if I do get it?"

"I'll deal with your boss then..."

"What!"

"What what? just to make sure your working in an proper place, that's all"

"But!"

"No but's!"

"Fine..."

"Deal then?"

"Deal" smiled Peter as he looked at Kate Beckett "Guess I'm going to call you mom from now on huh?"

Peter then turned around and walked out of the room, going to captain Montgomery leaving a gaping Beckett in the room, at first Beckett was shocked that Peter would call her his mom, taking it in she smiled..

_"Guess you should huh...son?..."_

Then it slowly settled into her that Peter did it to tease her, tease her about how old she was getting. Her eye's grew wide with rage..

"PETER PARKER! I'M NOT THAT OLD"

A chorus of "ooooo, burned" ran out from the jouyous brotherhood of Ryan and Esposito as they watched Peter leave with captain Montgomery to fetch his belonging's and move in with Beckett. Castle smiled when he saw Peter and Beckett stating their term's, it was just like when Alexis would wnat something and they would start their glaring contest's and start one worded answer's or one lined sentence's until each of them would give out.

"Lovely chat with your "son" detective?" chided Castle

"Shut up Castle."

"Oh! don't be such a joy-killer, the kid love's you already"

"Give me those paper's already..."

"Fine...here"

Kate took the paper's from Castle's right hand as he smirked, she signed it, agreeing to it's term's and conditon's.

"Oh and with this, the cold hearted Kate Beckett becomes a kind, loving mother" chuckled Castle.

"Don't make me hurt you Castle..."

"Fine, fine but if you ever need some parenting advice, you know where to look" smiled Castle

"From a guy who give's his kid enough cash to buy a car."

"She uses' it wisely! and besides she's better than your kid..."

"What?"

"Admit it, Peter's got nothing on Alexis"

Beckett chuckled uncontrollably as Castle looked on confused. "Peter's got all straight A's and he's a budding scientist, what does Alexis got on Peter besides academic's?"

"Well she...has load of friend's!"

"Who are multicultural, emotional and gothic and have no aim in life..."

"Waa...how do you know that!"

"So she does have friend's like that, thank's for clearing it up.." smiled Beckett as she exited the room, Castle looked shocked at what had just transpired, he had lost the very first battle of the "parent war's"

"You got owned right there homie" came Lanie's smug voice..

"She might have won the war but the..."

"Oh enough with the corniness Castle, get going and help the kid get into her apartment" interrupted Esposito.

"Party-pooper..." muttered Rick as he exited the building following his muse.

* * *

**3 hour's later...(Beckett's apartment)**

"Good, your all settled in, it's not much but I hope it's enough for you" smiled Beckett as she looked at Peter..

"Man..seriously? this is more than enough, a room and a computer is all what I needed" smiled Peter as he looked at his arranged room.

"Great, so...I'll get dinner ready while you change yourself into something more comfortable alright?"

"Yeah sure" said Peter as he looked out of the window admiring the light's and the sound's. Beckett slowly closed the door behind her as she watched Peter look out of his window, she stopped when he called her..

"Yes Peter?"

"Thank you so much..." smiled Peter.

She stood there in stunned silence as she looked at the gratitude emitting off his face..

"You don't need to" she smiled and closed the door behind her.

_"I'll find someway to help you, to pay you back for your kindness, I really will" _thought Peter as he pulled out a suitcase of his, he slwoly removed the content's of the suitcase. He took out the red and blue clothing, but this time with added black line's all over the place...

_"And Spider-man is going to help me do it..."_

* * *

**AN: And yeah that was the first chapter of Somebody like me, i really wanted to write a crossover between Spiderman and Castle, and this popped up in my mind anyway! read review and tell me where I Can improve and the only real pairing in this fic is Richard Castle and Kate Beckett :D don't know about Peter, mostly no but we'll see! :D thank you and God bless :D**


	2. Bonding and Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman nor Castle...**

**Chapter 2: Bonding and fighting..**

* * *

**Detective Beckett's Apartment...**

Normally on a saturday. one like's to get up late seeing as there is no school nor work to be done, but for a new york homicidal detective that doesn't actually add up as being lazy, cases in and around manhattan does well to keep a detective on his/her toes'. But when that certain detective has an extra mouth to feed, the prospect's of being a homicidal detctive then pale in comparison to being a mother including when that certain detective want's nothing more than to know her adopted "son" a little more. The only thing that she could do was leave a note, say "I love you" and be on her way praying that her adopted "son" doesn't feel bad. For Peter Parker, that is exactly what transpired at exactly ten twenty one in the morning. As he rubbed his eye's to remove the sleepiness embeded in them, he came across a note on the table he had the pleasure of not too long ago of eating dinner on. Handwrting written in a hurry, leaving it a little messy and a little blotchy, the content's were readable and that's all he needed at the moment.

_"Peter,_

_Sorry, I got called right in the morning, another case, made you some toast, heat it up in the microwave, don't know when I'll be back, there's cash on the table right next to this note. If your going out, leave me a message on my cell, remember eight o'clock curfew, don't go wandering around, got that? love you..."_

Peter then folded the note and placed it on the table, he was late, after the little escapade he ahd yesterday, he wanted to build a tracer and place it on his adopted mother just in case, since it was a saturday he had nothing better to do except look through his dad's diary_, _he was up last night, mourning a bit and working on his dad's adhesive, trying to make it stronger, he knew Kate wouldn't go into his room without permission but just in case, he had placed all of his finding's and his dad's research under one logical place, and yes that one logical place was outside his window, webbed to a wall, the outside of Beckett's department was closed off on all sides with just a wall opposite to it, no one would even dream of checking out of there where only below a garbage dumpster laid. Peter had smiled at the thought when he first was trying to find a place to hide his father's research. This had popped up. And now with him being awake for most of the night, he had finished the design on his web shooter's. He was finally ready to be spider-man, he had already secretly sown the cloth he wanted to wear, he added the black webbing line's only after his first wrestling match as "man-spider", christened to him by the announcer. And of course no one was there to stop him now, if people like batman could go out and fight crime, why couldn't he? he was blessed or cursed with these new power's and he would use them even if it meant putting his life on the line for other's, he lazily went to where the plate of toast was kept, putting it into a microwave and going over to his fridge. Taking out some orange juice and pouring it into a glass. He lazily sat down to eat and drink, turning on the tv, he flipped through the channel's, leaving it on the local news channel, he then went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a bath, it was weird taking a bath in someone else' bathroom, but this was his home now, so he really felt he needed to get rid of the awkwardness. Finishing up he went back to the living room. watching the local new's. The new's channel suddenly changed into something he didn't need to see, something he didn't want to see.

_"The hostage's now identified as Mary Jane Watson and classmate Harry Osborn, son of entrepreuner and currently missing Norman Osborn. hang precariously as a green...monster hold's them at a precarious situation as they hang by an edge..."_

_"They're children for goodness sake!"_

_"Can't the police do anything!"_

_"Somebody help them!"_

Peter's eye's widened at what he was currently withnessing from his home, his so called "best friend's" fighting for their lives, selfishness overcame him, they didn't help him when his aunt and uncle had died, why should he? but then he had made a promise on his uncle's grave that something like this would never repeat again. It angered him, his so called friend's didn't do anything for him but they were innocent's, innocent live's at stake, he had no other alternative as he raced to the front door and locked it from the inside, he ran into the room and changed into his new "duds" realigning his web shooter's, placing them into his costume, he jumped out of the window without closing it.

_"No time for a test I guess...got to get to queen's bridge as fast I can..."_

He began webbing toward's the bridge, to make it in time. It came as second nature to him, with a few crashe's here and there he began his journey to save his childhood sweetheart, oh how he loathed her now. His best friend? pfft...he didn't care, the only thought that kept him going was the fact that they were innocent and that he had made a promise to his uncle and that was it..

* * *

_**10 minute's later...**_

He had made it, he was at queen's bridge, he watched as his friend tried to fight back the green monster. Mary Jane staying behind him, he watched as Harry Osborn tried to talk to the monster, it was hesistating. Peter's eyebrow raised behind his mask, was the monster listening to Harry? it didn't matter, this was his chance, the element of surprise was on his side, he wouldn't miss this chance. With a shout he passed through the crowd below as they watched in awe as he jumped toward's the monster.

"OUT OF THE WAY! BIG TIME SUPER-HERO COMING THROUGH!"

The crowd silenced up as they saw him jump toward's the monster. He then kicked into the side of the monster sending him sprawling a good distance away.

"No.. DAD!" came a shout.

Spider-man's eye's widened as he turned toward's the source of the shout, that monster was Norman Osborn? it didn't make sense as he then turned to the both of them, the red haired girl loooking at him in awe, he quickly ran up to the both of them and grabbed them, jumping down toward's the crowd. They screamed in fear, they screamed in fright as they were coming onto the ground, he pulled back, making a handsign with his wrist, he shot out a fluid..

_"Please...let it work, let it work"_

His plea was answered as he suddenly stopped with the two passenger's. Dropping them safely on the ground as the crowd watched him.

"Thank you for flying air-spidey! collect your assorted comic book series, scaredy cat's and of course damsel's in distress before leaving the spider, thank you" said Spider-man as he turned his head up to look at the monster coming up after him.

_"Let's see what else this thing can do..."_

The crowd watched as he shot fluid from both of his hand's as it attached itself onto the pairing's of the bridge, he moved back, he felt rubbery as he moved back. Moving back, he finally let go as he richocheted off the ground, flying into the air staright into the monster's face, positioning himself, he kicked his opponenet back onto the roof of the buliding. Onlooker's being shot at what had just transpired.

"That...cat is crazy...I like him!" came a random voice, everyone turned to the man who had said that as they gave him an amused stare.

"Prrrrrkrrrrr...PRRRRKRRRR!" came the fuming voice of the monster..

"Do we know each other? Oh did I leave you hanging on a date or something, If so I'm sorry man! I had better thing's to do than date a scaly green leprechon!" taunted spider-man as he viewed teh opponent in front of him.

The monster roared as it jumped toward's him, Peter dodged it barely as the monster scratched the shoulder, making him bleed a little..

"Oye! lay off the thread's! I don't go clawing your costume now do I? un- second thought, just because you don't wear a costume doesn't give you the right to tear up mine!" complained Spider-man as he aimed a punch for the green dude's face.

"BIngo!" shouted an enthusiastic spider-man as he smacked the monster a few distance away. "Score one for spidey! and zero for green monster dude!"

He was rewarded with a glass breaking roar "PRRRRRKRRRRR!"

Peter got serious as he started questioning the monster "Mr. Osborn is that you? come on answer me! don't make me hurt you!" he pleaded

The only response as that of an uncaged animal viewing it's prey, Peter gritted his teeth behind his mask, he heard the sound of the metallic component's of the helicopter's ganging up on them. He turned to the figure once more pleading him to answer, he didn't, only the defening roar of a monster could be heard as he readied himself for a fight once Osborn approached him step by step as the sound of people calling out to the both of them rung in their ear's.

_**"Illlllllllll payyyyyyy uuuuu bckkkkkk a thsonddddddd fold!"**_

Spider-man watched as his foe levelled him with threat's. He didn't bother, he could take him on and so he would, but what caught him off guard was the sound of another's voice..

_"NO! no! she can''t be here right now!"_

His eye's widened as he saw his adoptive mother with her squad of Ryan, Esposito and the infamous writer Richard Castle as they viewed the fight above them. A squish of air passed through them as he watched Norman Osborn glide past him.

_"Where is he going!"_

Without a second thought, he jumped after him as he too glided into the air, letting gravity pull him into the earth. His concentration shifted to his adoptive mother. Thought's rang out on why she was here, she was a homicide detective, she had no place for a crowd control. He saw her talking to Harry, trying to calm him down, then it hit him, the murder she was tlaking about was Harry's mom's murder. It had been all over the new's a couple of day's ago, something about her house being burned down, was she investigating that? if she was, then she was sure to be a target for Norman Osborn. It soon became clear to him that he was heading for Harry and by a bonus addition his adoptive mother, he streamlined his body to gain more speed, he would make it just in time, just in case he shouted..

"Watch out!"

That did the trick as Richard Castle pulled his adoptive mother and his friend out of the way, Peter smirked underneath his mask as he shot a web onto Norman Osborn's coat pulling himself onto the man and smacked him onto the ground with his feet firmly impanted on his chest. He jumped out of the crater created by them surveying the damage, he webbed Norman Osborn's chest and using the increse in strength swung him back upwards, stealing a gaze to check if Kate was alright, he then jumped back following the upward descent of his foe. A little loss of concentration cost him as the huge right hand grabbed his face and impanted it on the ground of the bridge. A cry of pain rang out from Peter's mouth as he clutched his face in agony..

_**"You fighting on the bridge surrender now! put your hand's over your head and kneel down! give up, we have you surrounded! There will not be another warning..."**_

Neither combatant heeded the advice of the department as Peter slowly picked himself up glaring at Norman Osborn.

"Alright, you scaly green big handed lephrecon!, I don't care if your Norman Osborn! You just made me angry! and you won't like me when I'm angry..."

_"Did I just steal someone's line?" _thought Peter as an eerie feeling washed over him.._"Never mind!"_

_**"This is your last warning!"**_

_"Woah oh, better bail but..."_ thought Peter as he viewed the opponenet in front of him, he then locked his wrist's with the flaming hand's of the goblin as he tried to calm him down.

"You don't need to this! think of Harry!" his plea's fell on deaf ear's as the monster threw him off the bridge, some of Peter's blood falling onto the ground below, everything became slow motion to him as he heard the sound of "Fire" being called, his eye's were spared from the bloody massacre happening from the bridge. He grew angry as he swung back up to the bridge ignoring the cheering's from the people below him, when he got up he didn't find the remain's to Norman Osborn, only gun fire as he dodged each one with ease and escaped. The helicopter's hovered around as they tried to find where he had gone only to find no traces of the new hero on the block.

* * *

**With Castle and Beckett...**

"That was amazing!" squealed Castle as he watched the new hero escape form the helicopter's.

"Kill your grill Castle, that thing whatever it was tried to get to Harry Osborn over here..." she said.

"I wasn't talking about that thing! I was talking about that guy dressed in spandex! did you see the insane moves he pulled fighting that thing?" questioned Castle

She sighed as she went to Harry "Harry, why was that thing after you?"

"That wasn't a thing! that was my dad!" said a crazed Harry "He killed my mom and now he's out to kill me!"

Beckett was slightly taken aback by this as she called on some medics to take him and his friend to the hospital, she watched him go with a downtrodden expression. Castle approached her slowly.

"You think what he said was true about that thing being his father?..." asked Castle

"Norman Osborn was said to have gone missing after a lab accident in Oscorp, I don't know for sure what happened but it ended in the death of one of Oscorp's top scientist, he was never seen after that...and now his wife has been killed and this...this monster comes onto the scene, I have no idea what is going on anymore..." said detective Beckett as she looked at the bridge where the recent battle had been fought.

"And what about our new spandex wearing friend?" asked Castle, seeeking his muse' opinion.

"You saw what he did right? he saved those two..." before Beckett could

"And you!" said a smug Castle, she stopped as she glared at him "What? I'm just stating what happened"

She shook her head and walked past the crowd to Esposito "Whoever that guy was hurting, hurting real bad..." he said

"Who? green and ugly? or that guy with the spider mark on his chest?" asked Ryan

"That spandex guy...green and ugly clawed away at his shoulder." said Esposito as he went back to his car "I'm heading back to the precint to tell captain Montgomery what happened...Ryan?"

"We'll see you back at the precint Castle, Beckett..." said Ryan as he followed Esposito. "Tell Montgomery that I'm taking the day off Esposito."

"You serious, why?" asked Esposito as he stopped.

"I need to talk to Peter a little about his friend's...wanted to take him out for a ride too, it's been just a day since his uncle and aunt were buried.."

"Got it, we'll catch you later then, see you later Castle" said Esposito as he began walking to the car with Ryan.

"Yeah..." said Castle. His attention then shifted to his partner.

"What are you doing?'

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Calling someone?"

"Bingo" came Beckett's bored reply.

"Anyone I should know about?" asked Castle, he was rewarded with one of detective Beckett's infamous glare.

"Al..righty then..." said Castle as he pretended to mind his own business.

"Strange..."

"What's strange?"

"He's not picking up..." said Beckett talking to herself..

"Who's not picking up?" came Castle's curious question.

"Must be still asleep..." mused Beckett..

At that statement, Castle's mind went up like a rocket, was Beckett seeing someone? was she intimate with that "someone", was it that "Josh" doctor guy she was talking about but she had an adoptive son now, she wouldn't be dating and it was an on/off kinda thing between them, did they...oh the question's were killing him as he finally mustered enough courage to ask her who she was talking about.

"Who's still asleep?" asked Castle

"Who do you think?" came Beckett's bored question.

"I don't know, that's why I asked" said Castle. Kate Beckett rolled her eye's at Castle's childishness as he waited for her to answer.

"Who else lives in my apartment Castle?" came Beckett's bored question.

"Peter?"

"Yes Peter, now come on I need to get back to check on him" said Beckett as she went to her car..

"Oh..." mused Castle, he then smirked "_Awww, who knew she cared so much about Peter? it make's me want to tear up. wait a minute!"_

An idea rang in his head as he ran toward's Becektt's car.

**5 minute's later...**

"Absoulutely not!" came a shrill female shriek..

"But..."

"No Castle! it's bad enough that your using me as a muse in your stupid story now you want to a dd him? do you want me to shoot you?"

"But come on! the reader's will love it, Nikki Heat take's in a boy who has just lost his parent's and she was close to his parent's and hence she take's him in and whamo! mother-son story! the rating's will go through the roof! no the sky! no no wait the stratosphere." squealed Castle

"No..."

"Please?"

"No Castle! and that's final, you add him and I will sue you"

Richard Castle looked shocked at her partner as his eye's grew wide "You wouldn't!"

"When it come's to Peter, there's nothing I wouldn't do" she smirked "Try me..."

"Is that so? well then...consider him added." smirked Castle, the car suddenly haulted as Castle heard the sound of a revolver clicking, he slowly turned toward's his partner and nervously chuckled.

"Come again?"

"I mean...consider him not part of the story!" came Castle's quick reply, Beckett smirked as she placed the gun back into her backpocket, she then slowly started the car, making Castle keep quiet for the entire drive.

* * *

**10 minute's later Beckett's apartment..**

She slowly opened the door to ther apartment with her key's with Castle following behind her... "Peter?" she called out once.

"Must be still asleep" answered Castle.

"No, he would be up by now..." came Beckett's reply as she saw that the toast she had made earlier eaten and the plate and the glass washed and neatly arranged on the table, that indicated to her that he was up and he wouldn't leave without leaving a message on her mobile, did he forget to read the note she left, no she viewed the note and saw that it was neatly arranged on the table, she didn't fold it when she had left it there. Both of their concentration's were broken when they heard a crash coming from her adoptive son's room.

Both Castle and Beckett looked at each other with raised eyebrow's as they slowly approached his room, Beckett knocked on the door.

"Peter? are you in there?"

There was no answer as Castle and Beckett opened the door and went into the room. She chuckled as she saw Peter sprawled out on the floor with a load of book's fallen on his body. She watched as Peter took the book's and placed it back on the holder's.

"Had a nice time reading?"

"Huh?" questioned Peter as he turned to the source of the voice. He had quickly returned home and had bandaged up his shoulder, effectively stopping the bleeding, he was wearing an long overcoat jacket and a T shirt with a blue jeans pant, he was now secure of any suspicion of him being hurt.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there.." smiled Peter as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Peter, you need to get out more" came Castle's voice.

"Ah, believe me Mr. Castle, I get out more than I need to" smiled Peter as he placed the last of thee fallen book's on the shelf. Richard Castle chuckled as he turned around to message his daughter. Beckett however looked at Peter with suspicion, he was favouring his right shoulder, she was curious as to what had happened. Her concentration was broken when he asked her a question.

"So what's up?" asked Peter

"Ehhh...Nothing much, did you catch the news'?"

"Nope...why? something happened?"

"Yeah, your friend's...Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson were attacked..."

"What? by who?"

"We don't know yet..." said Detective Beckett as she lied to not make Peter worry anymore, he had enough on his plate already.

"Ok, so how are they now?"

"Alright, a bit shaken up but alright..." smiled Beckett.._"Strange, he doesn't seem surprised by them being attacked and he doesn't seem worried either."_

"Ah..." said Peter.

"Got anything to do today?" she asked him..

"Nothing I can think about, why?"

"Want to go catch a movie? I have the rest of the day off..."

"Seriously?"

"Yup..."

"Alright, I'm good, let's go already!" said Peter as he exited his room, Kate smiled as she watched him go into the living room but she kept her watch on his right shoulder, it was as if he was hiding something, she watched him grab his shoulder at irregular interval's as he was chatting with her partner. Even Castle caught it as he questioned Peter on it.

"Peter, anything wrong with your shoulder? you seem to be hurting on it..." asked Richard Castle.

"Oh...eh..nothing, Those book's that fell down on me were kinda hard, some hit my shoulder hard so it's nothing mr. Castle really!" stuttered Peter

"Right, if you say so..." said the infamous writer as he flipped out his mobile as it beeped for an incoming message. Beckett slowly approached the chattering duo as Peter turned to meet her..

"You sure your okay? Peter? you don't look so good..." asked a concerned detective

"I'm all good! honest!" smiled Peter.

Before Kate could question him any further, Castle intervened, rewarded with a sigh from Peter, Beckett being the top grade detective she is, caught it but didn't get to question it as Castle came up to them.

"I got to go, dear mother blew the microwave..." said a downtrodden Castle.

"Again?" asked an amused Beckett, Peter silently chuckled.

"Yes...again. I'll see you later Kate, Peter" said a solemn Castle, mourning for his microwave.

"Castle, wait, I'll give you a drop, Peter and I are going for a movie so we'll drop you off first, Peter? any objection's?" asked Kate.

"None what so ever" smiled Peter, Kate smiled at him as she turned to look at Castle, she saw Castle giving them both a look, both of them questioned him at the same time.

"What?" came the unison voice.

Kate turned back to look at Peter as Peter did the same, the same question embroiled from their mouth's "Are you psychic?"

"No! are you?" came the same question from both their voice's.

"Stop copying me!" came the demand in unison.

Castle chuckled as he intervened "If you two are done with your lovely "mother-son" bonding. I will be waiting in the car"

"Shut up Castle" came Beckett's bored voice as they went out off the apartment. She locked the apartment as Peter and Castle went ahead of her. As she slowly came down the stair's, she kept her thought's on why Peter was catching his right shoulder. Did he hurt himself anywhere? or did someone else hurt him? then it hit her that the spandex wearing vigilantee who saved her was clawed on his right shoulder by that monster, she began to piece together on how Peter could have hurt himself, and then there was the day day before when he caught the falling mug of coffee with such speed and agility, how does a kid do that? she knew Peter wasn't a sport's person, more of a nerd. And there was the fact not surprised at his friend's being attacked, he wasn't concerned either. She chuckled to herself

_"Having Castle as a partner is driving me nut's...your thinking too much Kate."_ she thought as she reached the car where Castle and Peter had already been seated inside.

She got into her car, put her seat belt on and reved up the car as she drived out the garage, she saw Castle still messaging someone in the backseat.

"Trying to calm your mother down?" came an amused Beckett's voice.

"Trying to calm Alexis down, mother's as cool as a cucumber, this is after all her third time blowing my microwave.." replied Castle as he felt a stare on him, he looked up to see Peter giving him an indecrulous look.

"What?"

"Cool as a cucumber?...mr. Castle, who use's that anymore?"

"Oh come on, what else do you kid's these day's use? what do you call it? "slang" is it?" asked Castle as he spoke to Peter.

"What you used wasn't..."slang" mr. Castle..." came Peter's reply.

"Alright then, smarty pant's, what is it then?"

"That's a simile..." said Peter in a matter of fact tone, Beckett chuckled.

"And your supposed to be a writer Castle? nice going Peter" smiled Beckett, Castle grumbled in the backseat.

"Sorry mr. Castle" smlied a sheepish Peter.

"Alright Castle, here you are, go bid farewell to your microwave."

"Ha ha very funny Beckett..." said Castle as he exited the car "see ya Peter.."

Peter waved back at him as his eye's settled on the front view of the car from his seat. Beckett slowly reversed the car and then accelerated infront as they came onto an empty road, she quickly turned the car and cut a corner coming onto a busy traffic infested street.

"Traffic...just great.." muttered Beckett, Peter just looked on at the vechile's moving slowly. he slowly cluthced his right shoulder trying to ease the pain. Beckett however caught it, as she observed Peter, Peter was unaware as he kept his eye's to the side of the car, viewing the sight's and sound's. She felt worried, she grew worried, did something happen to Peter while she was away? did he hurt himself somewhere besides' the book's falling on him. She was brought out of her worry induced state when car horn's started to beep behind her and the crude gentlemen yelling obscenities at her to get moving.

"Oh geez! Sorry!" called Beckett as she started the car and accelerated it. Peter looked on, a little embarassed, he too had lost his concentration.

"Sorry, I should have told you that the signal turned green.." said Peter.

"No worries Peter, you don't have to apologise for everything..." smiled Kate as she drived her car.

"Right..." came Peter's voice, Kate stole a glance at him, he was solemn.

_"Must be missing his uncle and aunt...atleast they caught the guy."_ thought Kate as she recollected her own mother's murder, she had killed the one who had killed her mother, "Coonan" was his name, a corrupt politician, they had sent her and Castle on a wild goose chase when the culprit was right there with them. But he didn't find who had ordered the hit, she cried that night, cried herself to sleep, she was this close to avenging her mother, she did avenge her by finding the killer but...it was only a part. She slowly parked the car infront of the theater, checking for a parking sign, she got it as she sighed and stopped the car, locking it while Peter stepped out of the car.

"Alright, let's go check out what they're showing..." said Beckett as she walked along with Peter. They reache dteh entrance as they gazed at the movie's on display. They were brought out of their discussion's when some kids' Peter's age shouted and hooted what they saw in a tv screen. Kate and Peter looked at each other as they walked toward's the teenager's watching the television. Peter looked on as a small smile grazed his lips.

"Did you see that?"

"That guy is awesome!"

"He really did that!"

"Woah, dude wicked..."

"Ow! what a hit!"

"What do they call that guy?"

"I don't know spiderman or something, my aunt was up there when that fight happened, said she saw the guy wearing a spandex costume with a spider mark on his chest.."

"Spider-man? you serious?"

"New hero on the block man!"

"He look's alright, nothing impressive..."

"Nothing? dude! you saw the way he punched that green dude? that's gotta hurt!"

Kate looked on, her views of this "spider-man" were mixed, she still needed the fact's, was he like that "batman" they had in gotham city. striking fear into the criminal's?, granted Gotham needed someone like that. She agreed with his "method's" not all of it though. She watched as the kid's marvelled at what "spider-man" did.

_"Heh...what's next? rhino- man?" _thought an amused Beckett as she watched the tv screen.

"Look it's puny Parker" came a voice "What you doing over here Parker? all alone?" chuckled the voice. Kate frowned at the voice as she turned to look at the new comer, it was a boy Peter's age although a little more bulkier than him, surrounded by his so called groupies.

"Oh...puny Parker is all alone now, where's your big bad uncle now?" chuckled the boy as Kate grittted her teeth and walked up to them. Peter clenched his fist in anger.

"Back off Flash..." said Peter. "Ohhh, look at this puny Parker acting all high and mighty. You better learn some respect punk"

Peter clutched his fist a little more as he readied himself to punch and knock Flash out. Before he did that. Kate's voice rang out between them.

"Peter? anything wrong?" asked Kate as she came and stood by Peter, her police badge flashing from her pocket. Flash let out a grunt of dissapointment as his group mates called him to back off.

"Who's this? puny Parker?" asked Flash as he levelled Peter with a glare.

"I'm his mother..." came Kate's stern voice as she levelled the group infront of her with a glare.. Peter held a look of surprise, no one had stood up for him before except his uncle Ben. He felt an odd tingling sensation, he wanted to smile so much and cry at the same time.

"Whatever..." said Flash as he and his friend's left Peter and Kate at the tv screen. Kate then turned to Peter.

"Peter?"

"You didn't need to stick up for me like that..." said Peter as his head was lowered, his bang's covering his face, hiding his eye's.

"And why not? all I've watched you do ever since you moved in with me is wallow and apologise, if your not going to stand up for yourself then I damn sure am going too!" said Kate as she levelled Peter with an intense glare. Peter was startled at the outburst. He smiled a bit as he looked up to Kate.

"Thank you..." said a smiling Peter, Kate relaxed herself as she smiled "Now let's go see that movie already."

* * *

**AN: And that was the second chapter of Someone like me. hate it? love it? review! and yeah this is going to be a darker Spider-man, not too dark, but dark as in darker not darkest...and review man! comeon! I got to know how to make the story better and stuff! sheesh look it's easy, see the link below the chapter, "Review it" press it and type what you want to say about the story, thank you and God bless :D**


	3. Just another day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman nor Castle...**

* * *

**To hmtheman: It's going alright lol...I had a writer's block on this and also I haven't watched Castle in a long while...I was in season 4 last time when Kate got shot.**

**To mayo297: yeah..lol I'm working on that, that's why I went back to another story of mine and practiced over there..I can say my writings improved a bit :D**

**To Fate's Pride: eh...actually I just wanted to get over my writer's block for this one lol so I went back to my other story and decided to write that. .:D thank you for the review though! :D**

**To Doctor Frostybuscus: It does? well thank you very much :D I hope you continue to read the story..updates will be frequent from march onwards :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just another day...**

_"This is definetly not what a fifteen year old highschool student should be doing right now!"_

That was the single strain of thought that was coursing through the mind of the infamous spider-man. He was stuck or rather a bomb had gone off at an inter junction between towers and now he held onto the cable cart as best as he could with his super thick web line He held on as each nerve pulsated within his body telling him not to let up for if he did, then people would die. But what he didn't know was that the bomb was a distraction to the police. A little distance away from the cable cart that was about to fall. Another bomb went off which resulted in a bank being robbed. He heard it but he had better thing's to do at the moment.

_"Gah! don't let up spidey, don't let up!"_

And with every fiber of his being, he pulled up the cable cart elicitating joy from the people spectating on the ground below him and the ones on the cable cart. He slowly climbed up the building while pulling the cart. And to him, every muscle in his being ached. And then it paid off. He had reached the roof and now he slowly pulled onto the cart. But something else caught his eye at the time. His eyes widened behind his mask as he felt the pull on the cable cart. And then the web connecting the steel cable snapped.

"No!"

Without another thought he jumped from the roof once more. Streamlining his body to reach the cart in time. He shot another thick fluid of web catching the cart and just in a nick of time, he shot another fluid of web onto the railings of the building. And then once again he caught it. The cart was mere inches of the ground as it stopped. Spider-man looked on in relief as he slowly lowered it onto the ground. Cheers erupted from the audience as they witnessed the heroics of the webhead who let go off both the webs and landed onto the roof of the cable cart. He then looked to the audience and brought his right hand's index finger to his mouth and..

"Sshhh, let me rest for a bit ok? the parading can wait..." and then he promptly laid down on the roof of the cable cart. _"Too close for comfort..." _The crowd surrounding the cable cart erupted into cheers and laughter at his statement. That however didn't stop the police from surrounding him. He got up and looked around.

"Hey hey! fellas easy there! one at a time!"

A gunshot to the roof of the cablecart caught his attention as he looked to the policeman. "Hey! what was that for!?"

"For assaulting police officials!"

"Say what?!"

"Don't act dumb spider-man, your coming in.."

"Unbelievable! I just did your job for you! and this is the thanks I get?! whatever I'm out of here" said spider-man, he then quickly shot a web line from the roof of the cable cart as he swung away from the scene. Gun shots' rang out from the scene as he swung away from them. He muttered obscenities underneath his mask as he got away. A single voice called out to him as he glanced back.

"Thank you spider-man!"

His eyes widened as he looked to the source of the voice. A small girl was waving at him. That was enough for him as he smiled underneath his mask and swung away. Swinging away he came onto a building and placed himself onto a ledge. He let out an audible sigh as he looked on at the vast expanse of his hometown.

_"Well atleast those kids know how to show gratitude"_

He then turned to his right and huddled back in shock, he chuckled as he got a good look at the person or rather thing next to him. A stone gargoyle hovered next to him. He went near it and perched himself on it looking down at the inanimate object, he hoped to make conversation with it.

"So buddy, you won't shoot me if I sit here will ya?"

"..."

"That's just peachy, do you have a name?"

"..."

"Gasp! you don't? hmm, how about I lay out a name for you!"

"..."

"Alright! I now dub thee Bruce, the silent gargoyle! has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"..."

"The least you could do is say thank you! you know? I gave you a name"

He then let out an audible sigh looking to the now blackened sky, he was on a curfew and it was about to end in two hours. "Talking to gargoyles great, I reallly have lost it... no offense Bruce, this hero gig has really been getting to me you know? well atleast I skipped the last period, oh boy, history is definetly not my best friend". And then it hit the teenage wall crawler.

_"Oh no...they called in Kate today! and I bunked the last period! heavenly God up above, I haven't asked you anything! but please oh please let me not get busted! just this once! no Parker luck this time! only good luck!...Amen?"_

"Amen! I'm sure that she won't kill me right Bruce?"

"..."

"Shows what you know! hmph! she would never bust me!" shouted the wall crawler.

* * *

_**2 hours later..**_

"Your busted! no scratch that! your grounded!"

_"Oh Parker luck, how I hate thee, how I hate thee" _thought Peter as he looked to his surrogate mother who leveled him with an icy glare.

"What were you thinking!? bunking classes?!" she shouted.

"Eh, in my defense; health science hates me" came Peter's retort. She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It truly hates me?"

"Not a good enough excuse, Peter"

"It really hates me?"

"..."

"Okay, it really really hates me!"

"..."

"Fine, I am sorry for bunking the health science classes because it hates me; there! I said it" mumbled Peter as he looked to his surrogate mother, who tapped her right leg impatiently.

"Well? anything else?" asked Kate.

"Nope"

"..."

"..."

"Alrighty then! I'm just going to go watch that big time tv drama 'Tower' so eh...bye?" said Peter and then proceeded to move to the sofa to turn on the television. He moved to turn on the switch when her voice rang out at him.

"Peter Parker!"

_"Crap...knew she wouldn't let me off the hook that easy" _thought Peter, he then resided to phase two of his plan.

"Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me, believe me; those who have used it are immune to it" smirked Kate "now what part of being grounded, don't you understand?"

"The part about being 'grounded'; how can I be grounded when we're living on the first floor?" asked a curious Peter. Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't try to act smart with me, young man"

"But I'm still a teenager" came his retort

"Still your a man and your young" came her reply.

"But I'm a teenage boy!"

"Young man, same thing; deal with it" came her retort once more.

"I ain't in my twenties!" called out Peter.

"Discussion over, your grounded 'young man'" putting emphasis on the last part of the statement; she heard her cell phone ringing, she looked over to her cellphone, letting out an audible sigh; she sent a glare Peter's way and then proceeded to move towards the phone while Peter grumbled under his breath.

"Beckett here?"

"Beckett? it's me Esposito; we need you down here"

"Fine...be there in ten minutes; what's the problem?"

"Guess?"

"Murder...what else would it be?"

"Oh, don't get so emo"

"Emo? since when did you- no no; please don't tell me you learnt that from-"

"Peter? hah yeah! kid's a dictionary for words!"

Beckett let out an audible sigh and sent a small glare Peter's way. said person just waved at her and she rolled her eyes "I'll see you there in a bit, Esposito..."

"Gotcha.."

And then she cut the call and placed her arms on her hips and looked to her adopted son "So..are you going to at least tell me why you skipped the health science class?"

"Honestly...no, it hates me; heck so does the teacher" answered a worried Peter Parker. He watched as she let out another audible sigh and then looked towards him once more "Your grounded, Peter..do I make myself clear? no tv and no going out without my permission."

"But!"

"No buts!" interjected Kate. A tense moment of silence erupted between them and then Beckett turned to get her car keys from the small coffee table that was adjacent to her "I want you in bed by the time I come back, and don't stay up late...dinner's in the fridge"

"Right..." murmured a disheartened Peter Parker. Kate held her gaze and for the life of her she knew she was going to regret what she was going to do next "Peter?"

"Yeah?..."

"Your grounding...it starts from tommorow, not today...so go watch tower or whatever you call it..." muttered Kate and immedatly the detective watched as the teenager's eyes lit up with joy an a strained smirk made it's way onto her lips. She turned around and then went out the door with a goodbye to him. he returned it and then she locked the door behind her and started walking towards her garage.

Inside the apartment, Peter let out an audible sigh and moved to the window in his room. He watched as her car came out of the garage and made it's way onto the cold streets of New York. Waitiing another five minutes, he went to his bed and placed some books on the bed. And then picked up the bed sheet and covered the books. He placed his arms over his waist and smiled _"This is good enough...just hope she doesn't come back and open the sheet"_

Slowly he looked out of his window sill and grabbed his costume that was webbed to the wall. Taking it out, he began undressing himself and wore his costume. Seemingly satisfied with the fit, he placed his mask on and jumped out of the window and stuck himself to the adjacent wall. He shut the window firmly and then proceeded to swing away from he dark alley.

"Hey! isn't that spider-man!?"

"Check him out!"

"Go spidey!"

Were some of the cheers thrown his way, he looked down and waved at them as he swung and as a performance..he pulled off aerial dazzling moves as people marveled at his display. He felt content, as if his sin of letting his uncle die was slowly being washed away. But his eyes narrowed underneath his mask, he had made another vow; one that he would honor at the cost of his life. _"This hero gig may kill me, but hey..if I can save some people's lives; then it'll be worth it huh Uncle Ben?...I'll make it up to you somehow..."_

The sirens of cop car's got his attention and he turned to look downwards to see a car chase. HIs eyebrows raised in amusement and then he swung towards the cars. Hoping to bring an end to the chase. HIs interference was welcome as the car that was being chased moved to crash into a truck. With an ounce of his weebing and his well timed aerial jump. He created a human sized spider-web onto the traffic pole and then watched as the car stuck itself onto the web. Letting out an audible sigh of relief. He jumped down onto one of the cop cars and perced himself on it. An officer in uniform came up to him and he felt annoyance "Listen..I was just trying to help out; so don't go shooting at me.."

"Shooting?" asked the surprised Cop "Who'd want to shoot you? you did a great job there, son...there would have been more damage if you didn't get your ass in gear...you have our thanks"

Spider-man looked on in awe as now words came form his mouth and then he nodded his head and prepared to swing into the night sky once more. A small smirk present behind his mask. "Well that was a surprise...Just another day huh?

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the short chapter! really had a writer's block for this story..Haven't watched Castle in a long while since Kate recovered from her shot...will update it more frequently from next month! until then! read and review! appreciate it! thank you! God bless!**_


End file.
